The Man in the Nursery
by LunaRS
Summary: You work in the hospital, watching over the little newborns in the nursery, a little bored but mostly content until you see a strange man watching over the children... Oneshot. Please Read and Review! (Originally gifted to JessMust7 on )


You yawned and blinked some tired tears out of your eyes slowly.

You'd slept in this morning and panicked, trying and failing to get to work on time; luckily your best friend was covering for you so you didn't get caught. Your nurse clothes were a bit uncomfortable but you were determined to bear with it until you could change out of them later.

You were on your way to check on the newborns in the nursery; it was time for a routine checkup to make sure nothing was wrong; it was your favorite job of all in the hospital.

You rubbed your eyes and yawned again before looking into the nursery to see a man wearing a trench coat, staring down at the newborns gently.

You walked quietly in the open doorway and stared at him in confusion; he wasn't supposed to be there.

"U-Uh, sir?" you stuttered attempting to get his attention. He looked up at you and you felt as if your heart would stop beating. His eyes were a piercing blue and his hair was rough looking and a bit tousled; he had a bit of stubble lining his chin and jaw. Your chest tightened and your eyes widened when he vanished into thin air. You looked around confused but there was no trace of him.

'I guess it was just my imagination…' you thought with a sigh.

The rest of your day had gone as good as could be expected but all you found yourself thinking of was those blue eyes and his face…

You shook your head.

'Gosh, I must be desperate for a boyfriend…' you thought wearily.

"Hey, (Y/N)," someone called from behind you. You turned to see a co-worker of yours walking after you.

"Yes?' you asked with a polite smile.

"Can I ask you a huge favor?" she asked nervously.

"Sure." You said; why not?

"Can you take my shift tomorrow in the nursery? I know it's your day off and…" her voice trailed off.

"Sure, I can do that. I'd love to spend a day in the nursery." You said without another thought.

She thanked you and scurried off.

You woke up and rubbed your eyes. Your dreams were filled with...him. You sighed and got ready for work.

Once inside the hospital you checked in and walked off towards the nursery and sure enough, the man in the trench coat was there again; this time he stood outside of the nursery, looking in.

"Um, sir?" You started, walking quickly towards him. He turned and looked at you.

"Sir, what are you..." your voice trailed off when he vanished again.

"Dammit." You cursed under your breath.

"Great you're going crazy, (Y/N)..." you mumbled in annoyance.

For hours you sat in the nursery, checking on the children and just sitting, watching over them.

"Was that guy real?" You asked yourself quietly. You looked up and you were met by the intense blue-eyed gaze of the man in the trench coat.

"Oh gosh!" You said, startled. The man didn't react; all he did was stare at you, eyes squinted.

"Who are you?" You asked, quietly so that the babies would stay asleep, grabbing the bottom of his trench coat to make sure he didn't leave.

"My name is Castiel." He said in a husky voice that made you blush upon hearing.

"O-okay, Castiel, what are doing in here?"

"Waiting." He answered, looking around contentedly.

"For…what exactly?" you questioned incredulously.

"For orders." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So you've decided to wait in a hospital nursery?"

"Yes."

"…Why?" you were beside yourself with curiosity.

"I…come here because it's peaceful. Every child is a beautiful and intricate work of art, a miracle of life." Castiel said with a small grin, looking down at a baby.

He looked at you.

"You're a lovely young woman as well, (Y/N)." He added.

"How do you…know my name?" you inquired.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord." Castiel replied in all seriousness.

"Oh…is that why you keep…vanishing?" you didn't know how to take the conversation; you thought maybe you were both crazy.

"Yes." He said.

"Yes…" you echoed slowly.

A newborn began to cry out. You stood abruptly to go take care of the child and Castiel just watched. Another baby started crying and you sighed. You picked up the baby in front of you, grabbed a bottle, and handed her to Castiel before shuffling over to the other baby to see what he needed.

"Can you sit there and feed her?" you asked absently, gesturing towards the chair you were just in while you changed the other baby's diaper. Castiel's brow furrowed and he did as you asked without a word. A few more children needed assistance and then you saw some of the parents walking towards the nursery with the intent of visiting their new children.

You rushed to Castiel and gently took the sleeping baby girl from his arms, as well as the empty bottle, and set her back in her crib.

"Castiel, you should go. It's visiting hours now for the parents and they'd have a fit if they saw you in here." You said turning to see that he had already gone.

'I guess he really was an Angel…I hope he visits again…' you thought as you greeted the parents.

You walked wearily out of the hospital and yawned so hard that it shook your body. You stopped walking once you were outside and you looked around; it had been a couple of weeks since you'd seen Castiel and he'd come and visit a couple of times more.

You saw Castiel sitting on a bench, a little further away from the doors, and he was gazing at the flowers, the grass, and the trees. You smiled and walked over, sitting on the bench next to him.

"Hello again, Mister Angel." You said with a grin.

He looked at you with a tilt of his head as if you confused him.

"Hello, (Y/N)." Castiel replied.

"I have received my orders." He informed you suddenly.

"Okay…what are your orders?" you asked.

"I can't tell you that." He said.

You giggled a bit.

"Then why did you tell me you got your orders?" you wondered aloud in a laugh.

"Because I wanted you to know." He replied, looking down. He looked a little nervous.

"Why?" you asked, wanting to see if he'd answer further.

"Because I like you." He said with a bit of a blush on his face.

You reached out turned his head by his chin and smiled at him; you liked the way his stubble felt on your fingers.

"I like you too." You said happily, not sure how he meant he liked you. Castiel leaned forward and kissed you sweetly with his eyes closed. You welcomed his warm lips on yours, surprised.

He pulled away after a moment and looked at you intensely. Your face was bright red.

_'Oh…that kind of 'like'…'_ you thought distantly, putting a hand to your lips, a bit dazed.

"W-What was that for?" you breathed quietly.

"Dean said that if two people like each other, they kiss." Castiel explained in that rough voice of his.

You grinned and leaned in for another kiss and Castiel, though startled, obliged. You were content to sit there on that bench with him in silence and wait with him until he had to leave; he promised he'd see you again and you looked forward to it.


End file.
